Jack's Brand New Adventure: Part Two
by FirstMateBunny
Summary: I suggest you read the first one. It explains EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Aurelia kicked at the loose planks of the dock and muttered to herself, "Where are the damn sea turtles when you need them?"

Someone coughed behind her, breaking her out of her reverie. "I'm sorry Miss but are ye alright?" Aurelia turned to see a pretty dark skinned woman standing directly behind her.

"No!" Aurelia shouted throwing her hands up in the air as she began to pace. "I'm trapped in this damned pirate port. I was marooned by someone I thought I could trust and now I have no way to find me dad!" Aurelia bit her lip. "My, I mean my dad." Four hours on land and the place was a hive of activity.

Pirates waltzed back and fourth between taverns and women giggled, trying to pick them up. "I'm Anamaria," the woman said drawing Aurelia's attention back to her. "I hope you know yer way around here. You won't get very far if you don't."

Aurelia rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. "Please you have to help me! I need to get off this island. I can pay you." Anamaria considered this for a minute.

"I'll help if…"

"If?" Aurelia prompted.

"If you sit down and tell me everything from the beginning but first tell me who marooned you."

A/N: I know it's short and really late but I had major writers block. Sorry please don't be mad and not read out of spite. Remember I'll review yours if you review mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aurelia sat in the tavern beside Anamaria in tears. "How could he leave me here? I was supposed to go to Shipwreck Cove to find my father!"

"We'll find him Miss 'unter, I swear." Aurelia nodded and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Come on, I think I know where we can find us a boat." Anamaria smiled a little evilly and dragged Aurelia to her feet.

It took the pair maybe ten minutes to reach the dock and another five for Anamaria to convince a drunken old man to lend her a dinghy. "I hope we find that horrible mutineer soon. I don't like the look of those clouds."

Just as the girls moved to set sail a voice called out. "Ah Miss Cohen, you came back. Just like I knew you would." He was young, maybe twenty, with blond hair and incredibly blue eyes.

Aurelia slipped into the dinghy and put on a forced smile for Anamaria's benefit. "I've never seen him before in my life," she lied.

**********

Aurelia's POV

I knew Ana suspected something but she was a pirate. She probably always suspected something or someone. My thoughts drifted to my father. His grey eyes swam in my vision. _Not long now,_ I thought, fingering the hilt of my sword. _I'll have my hands on him soon. And then I'll be the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea._

**A/N: Aha! The plot thickens. I'm sorry it's so short and that I haven't updated in who knows how long but I've had a major case of writers block. I'll try and update sooner next time considering its school holidays, but no promises. I hope you like my little twist. Oh and I've decided that I'll update all the stories that I'm continuing at least once a month so the next one should be up by the 8****th**** of May. If it's not I will accept any flame on my updating skills with good grace.**


	3. Important Update!

Hey everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I kinda have writers block. 

Well this is just a little post to tell you guys that my stories will be on hold for a while, that is until my muses strike me with something with something other than lightning and I get my laptop back from the computer store. (They took it cause it won't charge )

I do have a couple of other one-shots I might post if my dad's computer ever let's me, for some reason neither my sisters laptop or my dads computers like me, they're both against me.

When I do get around to updating my old stories I'll probably finish The North Won The War first, then maybe Jack's Brand New Adventure Parts 1 and 2, then my Robin Hood stuff.

Sorry about all the slow updates and getting peoples hopes up for a new chapter but I just can't get to it right now.

xVampirexBunnyx

P.S I'm thinking about changing my name, drop me a review or PM me and tell me what you think 


End file.
